Combined banknote infeed and outfeed arrangements are previously known from, for example, U.K. patent specification No. 2 094 531. With this arrangement a customer deposits thereinto a bundle of banknotes which are then transported, one after the other, past a detecting means and from there to temporary collecting locations for banknotes of mutually different denominations. Subsequent to the customer acknowledging his satisfaction with the deposit, the banknotes are transported to respective banknote-collecting boxes. These banknotes can then be dispensed to other customers, therewith minimizing the number of banknotes with which the arrangement need be filled in order to meet a plurality of transactions.
A similar arrangement is illustrated and described in European patent application No. 024 704, in which banknotes inserted by a customer into the arrangement are transported to a temporary collecting location for banknotes of mutually different denominations, or to a separate collecting location for banknotes of all denominations. Subsequent to the customer acknowledging the transaction, the banknotes are transported from the temporary collecting locations to more secure banknote locations for banknotes of individual denominations. The banknotes can be sorted from the separate collecting location into the aforesaid banknote locations.
An arrangement of a slightly different kind is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,016. This arrangement also concerns a combined infeed and outfeed arrangement, although in this case the banknotes contained in the bundle of banknotes inserted into the arrangement are transported to one single magazine or--if the customer changes his/her mind, to the outfeed opening or withdrawal opening of the arrangement, via transport means in both the infeed and the outfeed arrangement.
The aforementioned arrangement, and similar arrangements, are often complicated and bulky, and are not sufficiently flexible for use under varying conditions. However, a major drawback with the aforesaid known arrangements is that they are too slow in operation to meet the requirements placed on such arrangements under present day circumstances.